Specification of US Patent application publication No. 20120283911 discloses a device that controls the steering of a vehicle. This device generates a smooth target travel trajectory from a travel position to a lane center position, on the basis of the direction (vehicle yaw angle) of the vehicle and a time taken until the vehicle is located from a travel position to a lane center, and adjusts the steering of the vehicle using the target travel trajectory.